blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Humphrey
Background Humphrey is an old friends of Harold, Tatiana, and Raymond. He was around when Tatiana died and refused Raymond's request to bring her back to life, as he saw that as unwise. He is an incredibly powerful wizard, showcasing his many talents and proficiencies with magic throughout his route. He also had an apprentice, Dominik, who works for him in various capacities. He also provides both Jack and Daniel with potions that enable them, as werewolves, to hide their ears and tails and remain at the hotel in relative peace and safety. Plot Walkthrough Chapter 1 1.06 *Head back (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Don't head back (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 1.08 *Ask why he interfers (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Thank him (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 2 2.06 Love Challenge: Test tubs and flask - 500 tokens 2.07 *Reject the order (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Ask him (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 2.08 *I can do it (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Could you show me how it's done? Just once? (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) 2.10 ➡ Get CG Chapter 3 3.05 *Sigh without saying anything ( Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Laugh it off (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 3.08 Love challenge *Premium : Side swept ombré hair ➡ get CG *Normal : Book with a rose print 3.10 *I have to try harder (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *yes, I'm fine (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 4 4.04 Lady level x1000 4.07 *Get motivated (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Be delighted (Moonbeam +5 , Sunlight +2) 4.09 *Stop him verbally (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Stop him physically (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 5 5.07 *Smile and say I'm fine (Moonbeam +5 , Sunlight +2) *Pretend I am ok and ask for another cup of tea (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +2) 5.08 *Make sure it's really ok (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Tell him I don't want to (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 5.09 : Love challenge *Premium: Humphrey's robe ➡ get CG *Normal : Red dew necklace Chapter 6 6.01 *I'm fine (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *What are you doing?! (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 6.05 : Lady level x4000 6.11 *I'm sorry (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Did you worry? (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 7 7.02 *Thank you (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *They're healed (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 7.05 : Lady level x5000 Chapter 8 8.05 Lady level x6000 *Lean on his back (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Hug him (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 8.08 *Ask him again (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) *Stare at him silently (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) Chapter 9 9.01 *I can't believe it (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *I'm happy (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 9.03 Love challenge *Premium: Humphrey's room (Garden) ➡ Get CG *Normal: MC's room 9.05 *Tell him the truth (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Hide my true feelings (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) Chapter 10 10.02 Lady level x12000 10.04 *Question him (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *Stay silent (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 10.08 *Honestly, yes (Moonbeam +2 ; Sunlight +5) *I am fine because you're here (Moonbeam +5 ; Sunlight +2) 10.09 Lady Level x14000 Trivia *Humphrey is the first witch to have a presence in the story. *He doesn't get along with spirits. In Events As of 25/06/19, Humphrey has had a total of 16 Event Stories and 1 CG released. In Stories: * Longing for Night * My adorable Wizard * Love Potion * Beyond Love * Who's at the Door? * He Knows It All * Sweet Surrender * Your Tempting Lips * Fall Harvest * Get Me Drunk! * Orchestra * Another Day Story B * Another Day Story A * Foal In Love * Sakura Night Party * Tea Party In Cg's: * Longing for Night Release << Special Event: Humphrey is Out! 　　 Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 We have a big news for you! To celebrate Humphrey's release, we're having a special event! 　　 Humphrey: "Have you been waiting for me? Don't worry, I'll be with you from now on." 　　 Don't miss this special chance to get wonderful avatar items during Early Bird Period! Let's charm him with your cute fashion! 　　 Humphrey is waiting for you! Ready to check it out? >> Humphrey's release happened the 31 March 2016. A set of early bird was attached to him. Tiny hat (EB Humphrey).png|Crown with big ribbon hair , reward for reading chapter 1 ; charm level 700 Lamp (EB Humphrey).png|Big hour glass , reward for reading chapter 3 ; charm level 70 EB Dess from Humphrey release.png|Wizard outfit , reward for reading chapter 5 ; charm level 100 Bubble heart (EB Humphrey) .png|Violet heart balloon , reward for reading chapter 9 ; charm level 100 Purple heart with purple rose (EB Humphrey).png|Violet rose heart , reward for reading one ending (either serenade or toccata) ; charm level 100 Note: the petals are absent. Make a date: a coordinated look With items gained from the gacha make a date , a look can be composed. However, by the time this section is edited some elements presented here may not be available in the lists of players. Deeper details on the issue can be found in the make a date section. Here are the items required to compose this look: Hair - Humphrey's make a date set.png|Braided ribbon hair Skirt - Humphrey's make a date.jpg|Side pleated skirt White top - Humphrey's make a date.jpg|Frilled pullover blouse Background from Humphrey's set - Make a date.png|Mysterious background Humphrey's outfit.png|Humphrey's outfit Those items have their avatars out of the database used as support for this section and the whole wiki. Are missing from our database as well: the shoes and the hat. Gallery This section is focused on Humphrey's promotion and stories. For the CGs , check the memories section. Intro (Raymond).png Confirmation (Humphrey's).png Humphrey's arrival (social network) .png 24h prior notice (Humphrey).png References *Introduction by Raymond. *Solmare annoucing on its main page Humphrey's arrival. *Humphrey's confirmation *24h Prior notice. *Annoucement of Humphrey's release. *Captures are from the game. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rank B